Conventionally, blotches, freckles and wrinkles have been problems on cosmeticizing of skin. Recently, a large number of cosmetics preventing them have been know, and retinoic acid, α-hydroxy acid, retinol or the like has been reported as an effective ingredient thereof. However, these effective ingredients have some problems in skin irritability, stability and the like, and their effects cannot hardly be said to be satisfactory.
On the other hand, a hair-care product is a product which accelerates or stimulates growth of hair, used for the purposes of supplementing loss of hair by restoring hair, thereby inhibiting the reduction in the absolute number of hair. Generally, as the causations for hair loss, there are considered various factors such as activation of androgenic hormones in organs such as hair roots and sebaceous glands, lowering in blood flow rate into hair follicles, hypersecretion of sebum, abnormality of scalp due to generation of peroxides, oligotrophia and stresses. Generally, conventional hair-care products are formulated with a substance which eliminates or alleviates a factor to be considered as a causation for hair loss. For instance, there are formulated in a hair care product vitamins such as vitamin B and vitamin E, amino acids such as serine and methionine, vasodilators such as Lithospermi Radix extract and acetylcholine derivatives, anti-flammatory agents such as lithospermum root extract and hinokitiol, female hormone agents such as estradiol, skin hyperergasia agents such as cephalanthin, and these hair-care products have been used for prophylaxis and treatment of hair loss.
However, although various attempts have been made as described above, the conventional hair-care products had weaker prophylactic action for hair loss and weaker trichogenous action, so that satisfactory hair restoring effects could not be necessarily obtained.
A main object of the present invention is to find a substance which has a skin cosmeticizing effect such as prevention of skin aging, amelioration of sensitive skin, or antipruritic action, and can serve as an effective ingredient for a hair-care product, thereby providing cosmetics comprising the effective ingredient.